


Punishing Paul

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Comfort, Crossdressing, Kinks, Kinky sex, M/M, McLennon, Mclennon smut, Moaning, Skirts, Smut, Spankings, cum, ddlb, punishing, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: Paul’s been misbehaving recently, and John has had enough. He decides he’s going to punish him, before one of their other two roommates gets to him first.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Punishing Paul

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a few days ago so I could publish a story while in holiday! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> <3

“Paul!” John called throughout the flat he shared with his boyfriend, Paul and best friends George and Ringo. 

Paul was John’s little, and he was Paul’s daddy. The whole idea was Paul’s idea back when he was in his late teens, in which he began to have terrible panic attacks over his past. He began to act less like the Paul that John knew, and more like a little boy... 

John was completely fine with it, as long as his boyfriend was happy and felt safe, and so quickly adapted to the role of looking after Paul, and once they’d established rules, those rules soon developed punishments. Those punishments could easily turn kinky.

“Paul!” John shouted again, heading straight for Paul’s room. 

It was a cream coloured door, the name ‘Paul’ written on it in bright pink letters with stars around it. The walls in the house were not all that great when it came to being soundproof, and so John knew that Paul had heard him. It was the fact he was being ignored that made him even more pissed off.

He threw open the door, and there Paul was, dressed in a white blouse with a pastel pink jumper over it, knealt on all fours on the floor and playing with his train tracks. He was humming to himself, his arse almost visible through the small, denim blue skirt, to anyone who walked in. 

In this case, the victim was John.

He wore pink fishnet nights, the same colour as his jumper, and had two little pink boss in his hair. He looked so ravishing, and John couldn’t wait to bend him over his lap.

“James Paul McCartney.” John huffed out, folding his arms and waiting for his little boy to stop. 

Eventually, Paul dropped the red, wooden train he was holding, a pout masking his face as he turned to look at his Daddy. He knew he was in trouble.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Daddy’s not happy with you at all, Paulie...” Paul frowned, looking down to his hands. “First of all, I come in from work to find your dolly’s shoes still scattered all over the hallway. Second of all, this morning, I couldn’t find my suspenders. I checked in your dress up box, and they were there, again!” 

“I like your suspenders-”

“No, the grown up is talking, Paul!” Paul immediately quietened down, sensing how furious his daddy was. “And then finally, I go into the bathroom and see Ritchie’s shaving cream all over the mirror! You better be thankful Ritchie didn’t find it first, or he’d have had you over his lap faster than you can say ‘princess’.”

Paul’s began to blush furiously at the mention of Richie’s shaving cream.

“I mean, what did you even do with the shaving cream to get it everywhere, Paul?!” John exclaimed. 

But Paul didn’t speak, he just kept his head down low, sweetly squeezing his knees together as he bit his lip. At that point, it was obvious what he’d done. “Oh my god...” John gasped, clearly having sussed out about Paul’s very, very naughty antics. 

He slowly began to walk closer to the young boy, until he was kneeling infront of him. The man placed a finger underneath Paul’s chin, lifting his gaze away from the floor. 

“Did you use Ritchie’s shaving cream to finger yourself, my naughty princess?” John asked him, and when the boy didn’t respond, just squeezed his knees tighter together, he knew Paul had done just that. “Oh, you dirty boy... Can’t help but break the rules, hm?” His tone was softer, however Paul could still feel the hint of anger in him.

He’d be getting it bad.

“I’m sorry, Daddy...” He pouted, but John ignored it, waking over to the boy’s double bed. He pulled the pink sheets back, taking a seat as he patted his lap.

“C’mon, Paulie. Over Daddy’s lap.”

Paul wasn’t stubborn this time, he knew what he had done, and so rose to his feet, keeping his head down as he walked over to the older man. The boy looked into his daddy’s eyes, before the man picked him up and lay him over his lap. John lifted the denim skirt up, revealing Paul’s bright red cheeks from previous spankings.

“Twenty spanking’s, Macca.” John stated, rubbing his hand over Paul’s bare arse.

“Alright daddy.” He whimpered out, the feeling of John rubbing his bare bottom sending shivers down his spine.

The first hit wasn’t too bad, it just made Paul moan out as he reminded himself what being spanked felt like. The second one seemed to have been delivered with a stronger force, and the third one, Paul began to wriggle around.

John was having none of that, grabbing his hips with both of his hands.

“Paulie, stop wrigglin’ about.” He scolded. “This whole ordeal will just last longer...” 

After the tenth hit, Paul was almost crying out, biting his lip viciously to try and stop his whimpers and slight cries. But by the time John reached 17, Paul began to sob, his fists clenching and gripping onto the pink sheets underneath him.

His Daddy delivered the next few spanks quickly, ready stop and pull his baby in for a kiss.

“Twenty...” John spoke, spanking him the final time.

“D-Daddy! I’m- I’m sorry...” Paul sobbed out, and John pulled his boy up, taking him in his arms and pulling him in for a comforting hug. The younger tried to kiss back, but could hardly manage it, and so let himself be tenderly kissed. 

When John pulled away, he felt the need to wipe the tears from his little boy away. He hated it when Paul cried like this, but the boy had to learn to behave and listen to the rules. He could have waited for John to get home from work, and John would have gladly fucked him. But his rebellious side clearly had got there before his rational one, and now here he was, letting his apology repeatedly spill from his lips as he cried.

“Oh, Macca...” John sighed. “I hate seeing you cry. But I have to punish you, darlin’...”

“I know... ‘M- ‘M sorry...” Paul sniffed

“Have you learnt your lesson, hm?”

“Yes Daddy... I have...” He nodded eagerly.

“Promise Daddy?”

“I promise, Daddy.” A small smile appeared on John’s lips.

“My good little boy.” John smiled, wrapping his arms comfortingly and fondly around the younger’s waist as he pulled Paul into his neck.

He allowed Paul to nest his head into his neck for a little longer, the whole position they were in being sweet to anyone who understood the relationship they had. It was a complicated one, but nevertheless, the two loved eachother. Whether Paul was in his little space and obsessed with dolls, or weather he was 23-year-old Paul, obsessed with his guitar, comic books and for some strange reason... Golf.

The most boring sport to exist, in John’s opinion. John would still sometimes watch it with him though, liking the intimacy they both shared when Paul lay on top of John’s stomach, listening to his heartbeat.

Right now, Paul was listening to John’s heartbeat again, but not in the same way he did when he was watching golf. He slowly began to grind his crotch against John. It was the littlest of movements, and was barely noticeable.

John wouldn’t even have noticed, if it wasn’t for the whine that fell from the boy’s lips. 

“Macca... Are you gettin’ hard, baby?” He had to admit, he was himself.

“Yes, daddy...” Paul whispered out, looking up needily into John’s eyes.

“Alright darlin’.” John smiled, standing up, lifting the light weighted boy up with him. 

He lay Paul down on the bed, and the younger began to suck on his thumb, his eyes staying locked with John’s. And John could see it, the little ‘tent’ (as the two of them called it when Paul was little) in his tight, denim skirt.

“Should we sort this out, Macca?” The older asked, cupping Paul’s hard on unexpectedly.

“Mhm.” Paul nodded, slowly wriggling around.

“Okay.” John smiled, leaning forward and placing anothe tender kiss on his lips.

He pushed Paul’s skirt up, exposing Paul’s white knickers. His cock was poking out of them, and John could see it standing semi-proud through his fishnet tights. John took ahold of the hem, pulling both the knickers and the fishnets down.

John immediately took Paul’s cock in his hand, taking great pleasure from the sight Paul made. He spread his legs out wider, his eyes falling upon the ceiling as he allowed his Daddy to touch him in areas he often forgot he had. 

And it felt so _good_.

Paul let out the most sinful yet beautiful moans and gasps, his long eyelashes dancing around his face with each tug. John felt himself grow incredibly hard from the sight.

“Daddy... _please_ ” The boy whispered out, managing to open his eyes for just long enough to make eye contact with John once more.

“Why do you need, my princess?” 

“Your cock, Daddy... Please, I need it.” He whined out, like a whore in need of a good fucking.

“Where do you need it, baby?” John asked, beginning to unbutton his jeans with his free hand. “In your wet mouth or your stretched hole?”

“My hole... Please, Daddy.”

“Alright, baby. Just shh...” He got rid of his jeans, tossing them on the floor and on top of Paul’s white knickers. “Shh, baby...” He whispered against his neck, and Paul’s entire body shivered.

Wasting no more time, John got in position, slowing down his hand on Paul’s cock, in favour of pushing into his lover. And when he finally began to enter his stretched yet still tight and wet hole, glistening and wet, he groaned.

“Daddy...” Paul whimpered once more.

“I know baby... God, you’re so fuckin’ tight...” He tried to speak. “Even thought you stretched, Macca. You’re still as tight as the first time I met you...”

“Oh hmm...” Paul moaned out at that thought.

John began his thrusts, going slow at first, but speeding up each time. And when John hit that spot inside of his boy, a whorish moan left Paul’s mouth, and John’s orgasm seemed to get closer at the sound.

He repeatedly hit that spot, over and over again, to the point where all Paul could say was the word ‘Daddy’ on repeat. He sounded like a broken record, and it was delightful.

“C-Close...” Paul eventually managed, and at the tone of his voice, John knew he was closer than he had been before.

“Oh, Paulie...” He sped up his thrusts, as well as the hand on Paul’s cock, and in little to no time, Paul came, writhing about on the sheets underneath him.

“Daddy!” The boys screamed out, his chest ending up coated in warm, sticky cum.

He began to clench around John, and in a matter of a mere few seconds, John came too, calling Paul’s name out too.

“Paul!” He exclaimed, spilling himself into Paul’s warmth.

It wasn’t long until John felt himself grow soft, and began to pull out from inside of his lover. He let go of Paul’s also softening cock, and moved uo th bed to lie next to him.

“H-Hold me, Daddy...” Was Paul’s only request, his eyes closing ever so slowly.

Nevertheless, John wrapped one arm around his waist, the other his shoulder, and pulled him into the crux of his neck once more. Paul’s hand reached up to press against where John’s heart was.

Neither of the two had to announce their love for eachother, for even the most foolish of people would be able to see it.

And within a matter of a few more seconds, they had both drifted off into a deep and comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
